


Frozen Heart

by Testthelimits



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testthelimits/pseuds/Testthelimits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's scared, confused and feeling more alone than ever before. Her oldest and most trustworthy friend is here to take her away from her pain for a little while, bringing her somewhere he hopes could cure her. And, by cure her he hopes that she'll learn how to have fun again, and how to let go of the past. Mistakes happen, he's tried telling Elsa that many times. What he doesn't count on though is having Astrid Hofferson fall in love with Elsa, or a connection between Stormfly and Elsa either. Was he wrong to think this was a good idea? Perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Away

**Author's Note:**

> [Hello there. I don't own any of these characters and a fair warning? I take a long time to finish stories because I usually get caught up with another story. But I will finish it for everyone in time! Here is the first little bit, I'm still working on the rest now as I post this. Oh! UNEDITED would anyone like to be my editor?)

'Conceal don't feel...' She hadn't a clue how far she ran. She didn't dare look back. All she knew was that she was far enough that Anna or the others wouldn't find her. Far enough that she couldn't see her home town. Far enough to forget what just happened. Elsa ran her hand over her arms slowly, a sort of comfort that allowed her to remember she was there. Or maybe she did it like that because it was how Anna used to touch her and she needed that memory with her. Something happy, relaxing, to survive this harsh nightmare she created. 

“Jack?” She didn't trust her voice. It came out strained, pleading for the winter soul to appear in front of her. “Please, Jack. I need-” She stops her sentence midway, crossing her arms over her chest, allowing the tears to slowly escape. She'd known Jack since she was eight years old. The only reason she survived being locked away in her room for so long was because of Jack Frost, a boy with winter powers like her, appeared outside of her window one day asking her not to cry. She felt it instantly. The connection. 

If it was anyone else, anyone that her powers could effect, she knew that she wouldn't hug them back. But it was Jack. And, at this very moment, she needed the comfort. Her arms moved around his neck, him pulling her close to his chest. No words were needed between the two. That's why they were so close to begin with. He understood her like no one else. “I can take you somewhere far away. Somewhere where snow is normal and you will go by unnoticed.” 

Jack truly didn't know if there was any truth behind his words. He knew that snow was normal, but he didn't know if she'd go by unnoticed. Her powers would be easier to control though...or so he hoped. Hiccup knew they were coming. He hadn't really talked to the boy. In fact, he met the boy five times all together. All he had to do was explain his situation. That his sister needed a place to stay because they were in trouble. Hiccup of course jumped at the chance to help him and he knew he would. After all, he saved the black dragon. 

“Oh, Jack...” She knew that Jack would take care of her. She had to trust that. She had to trust him. 

“You don't have to be afraid anymore.” He promises, lifting himself up and off the ground, hand extended to hold onto Elsa's blue gloved hand as he raised her up with him. She held onto him as he moved higher and higher off the ground before they were off. 

'I hope you're ready, Hiccup. She needs friends.'  
The island was small, mountains everywhere covered in snow, the houses were rather small as well and what looked to be the castle seemed like a mere shack, perhaps a bit bigger. It was too quiet, like it used to be when she locked herself away. The only difference was that the few people out of their houses, dressed oddly in Elsa's eyes, seemed to not mind the snow. In fact, they were hardly wearing enough clothes to cover themselves and yet they seemed fine! 

“Finally, I was getting worried.” 

The voice caused Elsa to turn around, staring at the petite looking male child who stared up at them. A large looking...dog? Behind him. He seemed scrawny, hair looked unwashed but he stood with such confidence it almost made Elsa take a step back. Her eyes did a double take at the dog that was now closer, face up to her, smelling her. She froze in place, unable to move as the large black thing smelled her. Elsa shut her eyes when it growled, body tensing until she felt the things tongue on her cheek. She opened one eye to look at him, seeing it's bright yellow eyes staring at her, and she couldn't help the small “aww” that escaped. She hadn't a clue to what he was but she instantly fell in love with him when he nuzzled her. 

“His name's Toothless.” Jack's voice was deep, encouraging. His hand never left hers, at least not yet. “He's a dragon.” and he tightened his hold on her to assure that she didn't move to fast because Toothless wouldn't like that very much. Her reaction though surprised him. Perhaps she'd seen to much weird in her life to actually care. “He's beautiful.” She breathes, petting the side of his nose lightly and nuzzling right back at him, Hiccup forgotten about at the moment.


	2. She needs another girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It amazes me when people read my stories. I'm happy for the comment and kudos received. You are all amazing, so thank you. Remember, I own none of them!

“Of course you'd think that, little Ice bunny.” that earned a blush from the snow Queen, rubbing Toothless' ear so she didn't need to answer Jack.

“So she's your sister? Are you sure? She seems more like your girlfriend.” The glare Hiccup received caused him to instantly shut his mouth. “Ha...sorry I mean...oh look at the time. I should take her to my place..”

“Just take care of her. I'll be back in a few days.” After all, he didn't want to explain how he had his own troubles to deal with, such as Pitch and Aster right now.  
Hiccup waved to the boy, not really sure that he was able to protest. After all, he was the Winter God and all he had to do in order to prove that to Hiccup was fly. Now Hiccup truly believed that Jack Frost was the reason they had so much snow and if he dared to anger him, the weather would get worse. “Come on, Elsa, right?”

Elsa's head finally snapped back to look at Hiccup, pulling her hand further away so he couldn't take hold of it. Even if she had her gloves on. “May I ask something?”

Hiccup nods to her, throwing a stick for Toothless to fetch. “You can ask anything.”

“Why is your Castle so small?” She didn't mean for it to come out rude, or for it to sound so odd but she did wish to know why it was significantly smaller than the one back at home. “It looks wonderful, please don't get me wrong...”

“Oh, small?” To him it was huge, but then again Jack had explained that she was from somewhere very different. “Uh, I guess my dad isn't the most amazing builder?” He was trying to make a joke, but he didn't want to scare her by saying that his dad was probably as big as the front door. “Where are you from?”

“Ardenelle. It’s a really pretty area, my sister Anna-“ She gets cut off by Hiccup when Anna is mentioned, eyes staring at her with confusion. 

“A sister? Why isn’t she here with you?” He asks, kissing Toothless’ nose before the black night furry decided he wanted Elsa’s touch and nuzzled his nose into her gloved hand. Elsa used this as a distraction, petting Toothless lightly, smiling at him before turning to face Hiccup. “She and I are different and I think it’s best if I just stay away for a little bit.” 

He knew she didn’t want to talk about it. It was kind of the same look he received when Astrid looked like a deer caught in headlights after he mentioned something that she didn’t want mentioned. “So this is my uh..castle.” He gestures to the large building, knowing his father was out with a few others so he didn’t have to deal with him until later. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’re sleeping. You must be tired.” 

“A little.” She admits, regretfully pulling back from the Dragon who kept trying to get her to pet him. “I’ll see you later, Toothless.” 

“Oh. Toothless sleeps inside with us.” Hiccup laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, if that’s…okay?” 

Elsa looks down at her hands, not sure how she felt about having to share a room. What if she did something she would regret? Controlling her powers when she was asleep was hard, it all depended on her dream and how she felt and the panic was starting to sink in. What if she hurt them. “I’m alright with sleeping outside.” Elsa’s voice was shaky and Hiccup didn’t know how to handle it. He couldn’t even handle Astrid when she was upset. Didn’t Astrid have a spare room? “Hey. I have an idea. I’m going to introduce you to my…uh..friend.” He was still at the stage where he was sure that Astrid would punch him if he said the word girlfriend. 

Elsa gave a small nod, not wanting to ask if she could just sleep. She promised Jack she’d try. 

The walk to wherever Hiccup was taking them was short, and the scenery, although different, beautiful all the same. Her mind drifted and a small sad smile graced her lips. Different? She wasn’t used to any scenery before this, always locked in her room. She takes a deep breath, not used to contact of any sorts, but now she could at least try. “Hiccup? Your city certainly looks beautiful.” 

City? What was a city. “Thank you.” He decided it was best not to keep questioning her on certain things. She looks up at the small shack that he lead her too, giving a nervous laugh. “So, I thought you’d like to be in a place where another female is present and I brought you here.” He walks over to the door, knocking on it before Elsa could protest. 

The girl that answered was beautiful. Blonde hair that was put in a braid, her eyes dragged you in and Elsa almost couldn’t look away. She looked older than the girl but that wasn’t a surprise in the least. The girl though, she held this…confidence that Elsa was jealous about. 

“Hiccup.” Her voice shocked Elsa, so strong and firm. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes slanted into a glare, straight for Hiccup and Elsa swore that if death was possible with a look, Astrid had it down. She thought it be best to stay quiet.   
“Uh, heyyy Astrid.” He gulps, holding both hands up in front of her and stepping back. “Wait, before you kill me I just wanted to tell you that I have someone here…a friend of Jacks?” 

The name Jack seemed to ease Astrid some, her shoulders relaxing and finally eyes following Hiccups finger to where it was pointing. Now it was Astrid’s turn to gawk. She looked amazing. Beautiful. 

As soon as Astrid realized she was staring she looked away, pulling Hiccup into a kiss with her hand on the back of his neck. Before he could respond she let him go, stepping around him and over to the girl. “How do you know Jack?” 

“Me?” Elsa had to gather herself together, avoiding the eye contact. “He’s my brother.” That was the lie they were going for, right? “My best friend.” 

Astrid’s eyes slanted, but not in a glare kind of way, but as if she was trying to read through the small lie. “Right.” Astrid finally crosses her arms over her chest and motions to the door. “You can stay here. I’m sure you don’t want to stay with Hiccup.” Or maybe Astrid didn’t want her alone with Hiccup. 

“Thank you, Astrid.” Elsa still wasn’t comfortable with all of this but she didn’t argue. She really was exhausted. “Just head in and up the steps to the only room that’s up there. Don’t worry. You can take the blankets on the floor.” 

Elsa gave a small nod, following the instructions to the room. She wasn’t used to sleeping on the floor, used to being spoiled but who was she to complain? It was as soon as the darkness hit her, as soon as she found herself sitting on the blankets that she let the tears come. ‘Oh Anna…I miss you.’ Her mind was already exhausted, so it didn’t take time for her to fall asleep. 

“Look, I’m sure Jack has a great reason to why she’s here, but what can I do with her? Huh? I’m not good with this girl crap.” Astrid’s arms are back to being crossed over her chest, staring at Hiccup, almost burning into his chest. 

“Ow, Astrid!” it’s a joke, trying to lighten the mood but she clearly isn’t in the joking mood. “Look, just spend time with her. You’re the strongest rider in our group and I can’t trust anyone else.” And that did it. The small tint of red on her cheeks showed he may just get what he wants. The punch to his shoulder proves he did just get what he wanted. 

“Fine. I’ll spend the day with her tomorrow and meet you for our regular flying date.” Astrid offers another punch, this time harder. “That’s for not asking.” And with that she walks back into the shack, leaving Hiccup alone to rub his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Please and thank you <3


	3. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry it took me a little while to add this chapter! But, I wanted to thank Scourge for calling out to me and reminding me that I need to put Chapter 3 up! So read and comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> And remember that I don't own anyone!]

Astrid leaned against the wall, sun shining through the small opening in the house. She pushed herself up as quietly as she could. That was something she wasn’t exactly used to. She wasn’t used to having to be quiet and tip toe around other people. After all, she was an only child and that was how she liked it. She babysat enough of the other kids during the day anyways, minus Fishlegs and Hiccup since they normally took care of themselves. 

“How long have you been awake?” Astrid’s head snapped back in the direction that the voice came from. Wasn’t Elsa sleeping? She swore she was, she was just staring at her! A small blush crept onto Astrid’s face when that thought went through her. ‘Astrid Hofferson doesn’t stare. I was thinking. Yeah. Astrid, you’re taking to long to respond and she’s staring! Do something.’ 

“Um. Not that long.” It was short but it seemed to satisfy Elsa nonetheless. “So…um…” Now her mind filled with air. What was she going to do with the great Elsa? She couldn’t bring her by the Academy and she certainly couldn’t let the twins get a hold of her because that would end up bad and Snotlout would just make it worse…so what was she to do? And then there’s Stormfly…and she wasn’t sure how Stormfly would react to the girl. “Come on.” She didn’t bother to ask because she wasn’t going to give Elsa a choice. She didn’t need her father seeing her and she didn’t need Elsa seeing her father either. 

“O-Okay.” Elsa nodded a little, pushing herself to stand up and she could feel how stiff everything was. How did everyone sleep on the floor here? But she didn’t dare complain. Not when Astrid’s been so good to her. She just really wanted Jack to come back and get her…but Anna. Elsa’s mind felt clouded and the feeling of guilt was overwhelming. She just up and left her little sister again, her sweet sister. 

“Are you coming?” Astrid didn’t even notice that her voice was soft, almost concerned.

“Oh. Yes.” Elsa pushed herself to walk over even though her muscles were screaming at her. Her hair wasn’t the neatest and her dress was everywhere. A blush overwhelmed her face instantly, and she tried to straighten herself out. 

“Stormfly!” Astrid’s voice was loud for the morning and Elsa was sure that she as going to wake someone else up. What surprised her was that everyone in the village already seemed to be awake and running around. Some screaming about leaving with Stoick and some yelling something about the dragons stole their sheep or chickens. Elsa’s mind was clouded, but a smile slowly formed on her lips. This was cute…at least in her eyes it was cute. The village was sweet, the dragons seemed to be their protectors and Astrid was cute. Her eyes closed instantly when that thought passed through. She had to stop thinking stuff like that. 

Elsa took a deep breath in, looking up at the sky to clear her head. It was something that seemed fresh here. Snow covered the grounds and it was just beautiful. “Astrid? May I ask you something?” 

Astrid wasn’t sure how to respond. She wasn’t good at making friends, nor was she good at talking to anyone but Hiccup really. “Sure?” 

Elsa opened her mouth to speak yet the words seemed stuck somehow. She wasn’t sure why? It was a simple question and yet she felt all the nerves hit her. “It’s fine, nevermind.” Elsa gave her a small smile, ready to follow after the girl looking for Stormfly when she noticed the large chicken like dragon sitting in front of her. The dragon was beautiful, with blue and green and purple mixture all over the body like some sort of professional painting that came to life. 

“Don’t make any sudden movements.” Astrid wasn’t sure what was going on. Stormfly was usually good with strangers, not daring to approach unless Astrid or Hiccup gave the okay or the signal. Yet, here she was cautiously looking at Elsa like they’ve been friends for years, approaching her with such modesty, and gentleness. Astrid watched with interest as Stormfly made cautious movements closer to the girl, nudging Elsa’s shoulder with her nose before bringing her nose to Elsa’s cheek and making an almost purr like sound. 

“I-Is this normal?” Elsa’s voice was shakey, not sure how loud she could allow it to go. What if the Dragon didn’t like any loud noises? “Astrid…” Her voice was shakey, fear sneaking in. She didn’t miss that feeling…fear. 

“It’s okay.” Astrid was never good when it came to comforting anyone. Her version of comfort would be a punch in the shoulder and telling them to suck it up. “I think she likes you.” She tried to bite back the surprise, but it snuck out. 

Elsa lifted her hand up to Stormfly’s nose slowly, letting the Dragon sniff her and take in her scent. A louder purr like sound arrived and Elsa felt this warmth stride through her. Almost as if the Dragon was trying to comfort her. She placed her hand on Stormfly’s nose, giving a small smile once she gotten over the initial shock and lightly petted her. “Hi there.” She whispered softly, as if speaking to a newborn baby. “You’re beautiful aren’t you?” She whispers softly, unsure what came into her and leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Stormfly’s nose. 

Was it jealousy? Hate? Anger? Or Happiness that filled her when she saw Stormfly react like that to a stranger? Astrid’s fists clenched slowly as she watched the exchange between the two. They both seemed comfortable around each other, so they wouldn’t notice if she disappeared. She stepped away from them, storming towards the house on the top of hill. “HICCUP!” 

Hiccup’s eyes snapped open when he heard his name, causing him to fall off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud. “ow.” He mumbles slowly, rubbing the back of his head as he sits up. He smiles at Toothless, lightly tapping his nose in thanks when he gives him his prosthetic leg. “Good boy.” He heard his front door slam open and instantly knew who that way. “Oh boy…” Astrid.


	4. Not a Chapter, a NOTE

Hi guys! So , I was supposed to add the chapter for Frozen Heart on Friday but I'm having technical difficulty. For some odd reason it isn't letting me load up my story, not here but my word document. I'm not really sure why so that's what I'm dealing with right now and on top of that my laptop and I are fighting! I'll be sure to keep you updated and I'll try hard to have it up for Tuesday! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> [Will you let me know what you think? Please? ]


End file.
